


Frozen Hell

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Hazbin Movie Parodies [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Hell, Other, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: After King Lucifer and Queen Lilith of Pentagram are killed by rouge angels, their son Angel must become King. But he has magical powers that must be kept hidden, even from his sister. But when his younger sister, Charlie, accidently sets it off, things take a turn for the worse.
Series: Hazbin Movie Parodies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982405
Comments: 43
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"Born of Cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart and break the frozen heart. Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic that can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men! Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul, also this story is about a girl saving another girl from a boy who is very very bad and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart." The coa harvesters sang their mining song as they worked.

"Come on, Nuggets!" A Young girl called to her piglet. 

"Angel. Psst. Angel! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." A Young blonde girl spoke as she tried to get her brother up.

"Charlie, go back to sleep." He replied.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." 

"Go play by yourself."

"Do you want to build an Impman? Come on, come on, come on, come on."

"Ssh!" Charlie then rolled around and laid directly across a sleeping Angel. Angel finally grumbled and smiled at his younger sister and they both bolted out of bed and into an empty ballroom.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Charlie cheered.

"Ready?" Angel then made snow appear from his fingertips.

"Yeah. This is amazing!" 

"Watch this!" He made an Impman and pretended he was talking. "Hi, I'm Blitzo and I like warm hugs."

"I love you, Blitzo." Charlie squealed as she hugged the Impman. "Ah-huh! Tickle bumps! Alright. Catch me!" Charlie then started to jump around as Angel made snow hills for her to jump onto.

"Gotcha!" 

"Again!" Charlie started to get faster with her jumping.

"Wait! Slow down! Charlie!" Angel cried as Charlie jumped as Angel slipped on the ice and quickly tried to catch Charlie with his magic, accidently hitting her head. "Charlie? Mama! Papa! You're okay, Anna. I got you." He said as he held her in his arms. 

"Angel, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Their father, King Lucifer, spoke sternly.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Charlie." Angel apologized again.

"She's ice cold." Their mother, Lilith said as she touched her daughter's forehead.

"I know where we have to go." Lucifer spoke. Soon the four were off on the horses heading out of Pentagram Kingdom.

"Coal? Faster, Nuggs! Nuggs!" Vaggie and her pig followed the Royal family out of kingdom, heading towards wherever they were going.

"Please, help! My daughter!" Lucifer called out to seemingly no one, but then these coal like rocks started to roll towards them. 

"It's the king!" One of them called out 

"Imps...?" Vaggie questioned.

"Shush! 'm trying to listen. Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." A random female Imp, named Millie spoke as she wrapped her arms around Vague and Nuggets 

"Your Majesty! Born with the powers or cursed?" The head Imp asked.

"Uh...born. And they're getting stronger." Lucifer spoke.

"Here, here. You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." The old Imp said.

"Do what you must." Lucifer replied.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun. She will be okay." He said as he used magic to remove the memories of magic from Charlie's mind.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Angel asked.

"It's for the best. Listen to me, Angel, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it. But also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

"No. We'll protect him. He can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people, and keep his powers hidden from everyone. Including Charlie. 

After that night, the years seemed to have just flown by. Charlie had no memory of Angel's magic and Angel kept himself locked away in his room, even when Charlie wanted to play.

"Angel? Do you want to build an Impman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why. Do you want to build an Impman? It doesn't have to be an Impman." A young Charlie asked her brother.

"Go away, Charlie." He would call from behind his door.

"Okay, bye." She walked away.

"The gloves will help. See." Lucifer said as he handed Angel some red gloves. "Conceal it. Don't feel it."

"Don't let it show." They said together. Another couple of years went by, and now a slightly older Charlie comes to knock on Angel's room door.

"Do you want to build an Impman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue... I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there, Gabriel. It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by." Charlie is lying on her back staring at a grandfather clock, making click noises.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" A teenaged Angel Dust says frightened.

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." Lucifer spoke.

"No! Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you." He pulls himself away from his parents. Then another few years go by and Angel and Charlie are now young adults.

"See you in two weeks." Charlie said as she hugged her parents goodbye.

"Do you have to go?" Angel asked his father.

"You'll be fine, Angel." Lucifer said sincerely to his son.

While visiting another circle in Hell, looking for something to help Angel, five rogue extermination angels came out of nowhere and slaughtered Lucifer and Lilith. Charlie attended her parents funeral while Angel refused to go out.

"Angel? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you want to build an Impman?" Charlie asked as she slid down the door, wiping tears from her eyes. Angel, sitting with back against the door on the other side, held himself as his room began to frost over, snowflakes falling from the ceiling. 

"Welcome to Pentagram!" One of the coachmen at the front of the castle spoke to another overlord from another circle. 

"Ah, Merci, Monsieur." 

"Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon."

"Why do I have to wear this?" A small demon child asked his mother.

"Because the King has come of age. It's Coronation Day!" 

"That's not my fault." The child whined.

"What do you want, Fat Nuggets?" vaggie asked her pig. "Give me a snack!" She said in her Nugget voice. "What's the magic word? Please!" She gives him a carrot. "Uh! Uh, uh, uh! Share!" 

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" Rosie smiled.

"And for a whole day! Faster, Rosie!" Rosie's wife, Franklin replied smiling.

"Ah, Pentagram, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?" Another ruler, Valentino, said as he arrived.

"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely." Mimzy, another dignitary smiled.

"I bet they are beautiful." Another dignitary smiled. 

"Princess Charlie?" The maid, Niffty knocked on the bedroom door.

"Huh?"

"Princess Charlie?"

"Yeah?" Charlie said, sitting up, her blonde hair wild and matted.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but... "

"No, no, no. You didn't." She yawns with her eyes still closed. "I've been up for hours. Who is it?"

"It's still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready."

"Of course! Ready for what?"

"Your brother's coronation, ma'am."

"My brother's corneration…" said scratched her head and then her eyes shot wide open. "It's coronation day! It's coronation day!" She dressed quickly and ran out through the halls. "The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates." She saw a bunch of maids carrying plates. "For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange. Wow, am I so ready for this change!" She looked out a window overlooking the kingdom. "Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night. Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. Cause for the first time in forever...I won't be alone." She continued to dance around the halls. "I can't wait to meet everyone. What if I meet "the one"? Tonight, imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace. I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far. For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!" Charlie continued to day dream while Angel was still in his room, slightly panicking and also trying to calm himself down.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today." Angel told himself.

"It's only for today!" Charlie smiled having now made her way outside.

"It's agony to wait."

"It's agony to wait!"

"Tell the guards to open up...the gate!"

"The gate! For the first time in forever." "Don't let them in don't let them see me."  
"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of."  
"Be the good girl you always have to be"  
"A chance to change my lonely world."  
"Conceal."  
"A chance to find true love."  
"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't Let them know." "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way!" Charlie was so excited. "Hey!" Charlie yelped as she tripped. 

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" A demon in red asked, looking at her.

"Hey. Uh...no. No. I'm...I'm okay." She stuttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually." She smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness. Oh. Uh… Overlord Alastor, the Radio Demon." The Demon spoke.

"Princess Charlie of Pentagram. 

"Princess? My Lady." He bowed

"Wooh!" Charlie squealed as she slipped backwards again, but luckily Alastor was there to catch her.

"Um... "

"Hi...again. This is awkward."

"Uh... "

"Not that you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Charlie nervously stuttered.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting a royalty of Pentagram with my horse...and for every moment after." Alastor apologized 

"No. No, no. It's fine. I'm not that royalty. I mean, if you'd hit my brother, Angel, it would be... yeash! Cause, you know... Hello. But, lucky you, it's...it's just me." Charlie stuttered out again, poor Charlie, always been in the castle and never really had any social interaction.

"Just you?" He asked and his ever growing grin actually shrunk into a softer one.

"The bells. The coronation. I... I...I better go. I have to go. I better go. Uh... Bye!" Charlie ran off back towards the castle.

Back inside the castle, Angel stood info don't of everyone in the coronation hall. "Your Majesty, the gloves." The bishop spoke. Angel looked at his gloves nervously before taking them off. "King Angel of Pentagram." 

"King Angel of Pentagram." The crowd echoed back.

"King Angel of Pentagram. Princess Charolette of Pentagram!" The bishop spoke and moved Charlie, who had just ran in, next to her brother.

"Oh, here? Are you sure? I don't think I'm suppose to... Oh. Okay." She stuttered.

"Hi." Angel smiled at her after he put his gloves back on. 

"Hi...Hi me...? Oh. Um...hi." Charlie answered back surprised.

"You look beautiful." Angel told her, Charlie's black and red dress for her perfectly.

"Thank you. You look beautifuler. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more...more beautiful." Charlie answered back, talking about Angel's own outfit, pink and white with splashes of red. He wanted to wear a dress as well, but it was enough being a freak with snow powers, so he opted to wear his suit instead.

"Thank you. So, this is what a party looks like?" He said, looking around as the guests started to mingle and dance to the live band.

"It's warmer than I thought."

"And what is that amazing smell?" Angel asked as both sniffed the air.

"Chocolate!" They said at the same time and giggled.

"Your Majesty. The Overlord of Sick." One of the Butler's spoke.

"Sex! The Overlord of Sex. Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as King." The overlord, Valentino, spoke as he held out his hand.

"Uh...thank you, only I don't dance, Suga." Angel replied and looked to his sister.

"Oh."

"But my sister does." 

"What?" Charlie looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Lucky you."

"Oh, I don't think... " She started to say but Valentino grabbed her hand and draged her to the dance floor.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." Valentino flirted.

"Sorry." Angel giggles at his sister who looked at him like she was gonna kill him.

"Like an agile peacock…" Valentino danced.

"Ow! Ow." He stepped on her feet a couple of times.

"Speaking of, it's so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" Valentino pushed.

"No." Charlie answered.

"Oh. Alright. Hang on. They don't call me "the little dipper" for nothing." He then dipped Charlie, even though he quite a few feet taller than her.

"Oh!" Charlie gasped in surprise.

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey...I fly! Let me know when you're ready for another round, my lady." Valentino said as he left Charlie. Charlie then made her way back to her brother.

"Well, he was sprightly." He chuckled as Charlie got back to him.

"Ah! Especially for a man in heels."

"Are you okay?"

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Charlie smiled hopefully.

"Me too... But it can't." Angel said as he looked down.

"Why not? I mean, if we…"

"It just can't."

"Excuse me for a minute." Charlie walked away, heading out towards the balcony to get some air. She thought that since her brother was now king, they would be able to like how they used to when she was really young. She slided, like slided, out onto the balcony and ran into someone.

"Glad I caught you." A voice sounded from behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Alastor! I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide... Oops. Sorry. Your physique helps I'm sure too." She stuttered when she saw the handsome red demon. 

"What's this?" He asked looking at the pink strip in her hair. 

"I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

"I like it." The two continued to talk about everything, mainly Charlie's life in the castle and not seeing Angel most times.

"Yeah, The whole thing! You got it. Okay. Wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?" She asked after a while.

"Twelve older Sisters. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally, for two years." He said.

"That's horrible." 

"It's what sisters do."

"And brothers. Angel and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day he just shut me out, and...and I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out."

Charlie looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy." Alastor smiled widely.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you."

"I was thinking the same thing, because like... I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue. But with you... "

"But with you I found my place."

"I see your face."

"And it's nothing like i've ever known before. Love is an open door! Love is an open door… Door… Love is an open door." 

"With you!" 

"With you!"

"I mean it's crazy." 

"What?"

"We finish each others…"

"Hellwiches!"

"That's what I was gonna say!"

"I've never met someone…"

"Who thinks so much like me. Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation."

"You…"

"And I... "

"Were...Just meant to be. Say goodbye." 

"Say goodbye."

"To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door"

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Alastor asked.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes." The two looked at each other happily, breathing heavily after finishing their random duet.

"Excuse me. Pardon." Alastor said as he and Charlie made their way through the crowded ballroom.

"Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there he is. Angel! I mean, King. Me again. Um...may I present… Overlord Alastor the Radio Demon." Charlie said as they finally got to where angell was standing.

"Your Majesty."

"We would like…" they said together.

"Uh...your blessing…" Alastor continued. 

"Of...our marriage!" They finished together, giggling like school girls over a cute boy.

"Marriage?" Angel questioned.

"Yes!" Charlie squealed.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Well, We haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then... Wait. Would we live here?" Charlie questioned, more to herself.

"Here?"

"Absolutely!" Alastor exclaimed.

"Charlie."

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your sisters to stay with us."

"What? No. No, no, no, no." Angel tried but was again interrupted.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know, some of them must... "

"Just wait. Slow down. No one's sisters are staying here. No one is getting married." Angel finally got out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what?" Charlie asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"May I talk to you, please? Alone." Angel asked.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you...you can say to both of us." Charlie said as she grabbed a hold of Alastor's arm, not noticing the way he slightly flinched.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Angel spoke authoritatively.

"You can if it's true love." Charlie defended.

"Charlie, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." 

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now...excuse me." Angel spoke irritability and made his way from the ballroom.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your…" Alastor tried, but Angel cut him off 

"No, you may not. And I...I think you should go. The party is over. Close the gates." Angel spoke.

"Yes, Your Majesty." A guard bowed and began to fulfill the order.

"What? Angel, no. No, wait!" Charlie yelled as she grabbed ahold of Angel's glove and accidently took it off.

"Give me my glove!"

"Angel, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore." Charlie begged.

"Then leave." Angel growled lowly.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Charlotte." 

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!" Charlie cried.

"I said, enough!" Angel yelled and waved his arm, snow, frost and ice coming from his fingers.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Valentino yelled from the crowd as Angel ran out of the castle.

"Angel?" Charlie questioned, not understanding what was happening.

"There he is!" A demoness called out.

"It is him! King Angel. Our wonderful king." Another demon shouted. 

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?" A demoness hiding an infant asked Angel as he shoved his way past the crowd.

"There he is! Stop him!" Valentino cried again.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Angel yelled as more snow fell from the sky, covering everything in the white fluff.

"Monster. Monster!" Called Valentino once again.

"Angel! Anthony! Wait, please! Angel, stop!" Charlie called out to her brother. 

"Anna!" Alastor called as he reached Charlie.

"No."

"The fjord."

"Snow?"

"Snow?"

"Yes, snow!" The kingdom's people talked. 

"Are you alright?" Al asked Charlie.

"No."

"Did you know?" 

"No."

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The king has cursed this land! He must be stopped! You have to go after him." Valentino cried out, ever the dramatic bastard that he is. 

"Wait, no!" Charlie yelled.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" Valentino accused Charlie.

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right, she is. In the best way." Alastor defended the blonde princess.

"My-my brother's not a monster."

"He nearly killed me!" Valentino defended himself.

"You slipped on ice." Alastor deadpanned.

"His ice!"

"It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him, so I'm the one that needs to go after him" Charlie explained.

"What?" Alastor asked, superised.

"Yes." Val agreed 

"Bring me, my horse! Please?" Charlie called out to one of the guards.

"Charlie, no! It's too dangerous." Alastor called to her as she got into her horse.

"Angel's not dangerous. I'll bring him back and I'll make this right."

"I'm coming with you." 

"No. I need you here to take care of Pentagram."

"On my honor." Alastor bowed.

"I leave Overlord Alastor in charge." Charlie spoke to the guards.

"Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt."

"He's my brother, he would never hurt me."

Meanwhile, Angel has gone very far from the kingdom, in a deserted area on top of a large volcanic mountain. His uncontrolled powers are making it snow and Hell freeze over, covering everything in snow for miles. "The snow glows white on the volcano tonight, not a footprint or hoofprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the King. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried." He hugged himself, wrapping his arms around his thin torso. "Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." He looked up and gave a small smile. "Well, now they know. Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway." He used his powers to make his own ice castle on top of the now frozen volcano. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!" He used his magic to put him in some new clothing, a beautiful light pink and white dress, he flooded his hair back into a cute little braided hair thing. "Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on." He continued to put some ice chandeliers and intricate patterns amongst the ice walls. "My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" He suddenly threw open the doors onto a balcony overlooking the entire frozen land before him. "Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go! Let it go! That perfect boy is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway." Angel smirked and closed the doors behind him, finally feeling better about himself.

"Angel! Angel! Anthony, It's me, Charlie. Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's...it's all my f-f-fault. Of course, none of it would have happened if he'd just told me his secret. He's a stinker." She said to an animal in the wooded area if the kingdom. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back." She called after it as it ran away. "No, no, no, no! Oookay. Snow, it had to be snow, he couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm... Fire!" She ran towards the smoke and lights off in the distance. Suddenly she slipped and fell into a very Cold stream. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold. Wandering Baxter's Trading Post. Ooh! And sauna." She quickly made her way inside.

"Hoo-hoo. Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" The man behind the counter, name tag reading Baxter.

"Oh, great. For now, uh...how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?" Charlie asked. 

"That would be in our winter department." He pointed to the singular boots and dress hanging up in the corner.

"Oh. Um...I was just wondering, has a young man, the King perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Charlie asked.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear. You and this demon over there!" Baxter said, pointing to Vaggie who happened to now be covered in snow. "Hoo-hoo. Big summer blow out." 

"Carrots." She said.

"Huh?" Charlie questioned.

"Behind you."

"Oh, right. Excuse me."

"Woh, a real howler in July, yes? Where ever could it be coming from?" Baxter asked.

"The South Mountain." Vaggie answered.

"South Mountain." Charlie said to herself. 

"That'll be forty." Baxter said to Vaggie.

"Forty? No, ten."

"Oh dear, that's no good. See this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell coal for a living." Vaggie grumbled considering her job was now on hold due to the… snow.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really…" Charlie coughed for a moment. "Ahem...that's unfortunate."

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Baxter's sauna. Hoo-hoo! Hi, family."  
"Hoo-hoo!" About ten other people from inside the sauna waved.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." Vaggie pleaded.

"Okay. Ten will get you this and no more." Baxter said while taking the carrots away, leaving the snow supplies on the table.  
"Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the South Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this piece of shit here."

"What did you call me?" Baxter said standing up, clearly about 3 feet taller than Vaggie herself. 

"Okay. Okay, I... Ow! Woh!" Baxter threw Vaggie out of his shop.

"Bye bye!" He waved.

"No, Nuggs, I didn't get your carrots. But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free." He said while pointing to a shed just upon the small hill.

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" Baxter asked Charlie.

"Uh…" Charlie eyed the snow gear and carrots.

"Piggys are better than people. Nuggs, don't you think that's true? Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of em's bad, except you. Oh, thanks, buddy. But people smell better than piggys. Nuggs, don't you think I'm right? That's once again true, for all except you. You got me. Let's call it a night. Good night. Don't let the frostbite bite." Vaggie sang and alternated between her voice and her voice for Fat Nuggets.

"Nice duet." Charlie said.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the South Mountain."

"I don't take people places."

"Let me rephrase that… *throws the snow gear at Vaggie. "Take me up the South Mountain. Please." Charlie looked at an unconvinced Vaggie. "Look, I know how to stop this winter."

"We leave at dawn...and you forgot the carrots for Nuggets."

Charlie threw the carrots at Vaggie accidently hitting her in the face with them. "Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't... We leave now. Right now."

"Hang on! We like to go fast."

"I like fast!" Charlie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them! Love u all!


	3. Chapter 3

"Woh! Woh, woh, woh! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Vaggie scoffed when Charlie put her feet up on the wagon, now turned sled.

"Ew! Hell no, I was raised in a castle." Charlie defended bacon

"Mm. So uh...tell me, what made the King go all ice-crazy?" Vaggie asked.

"Oh well, it was all my fault. I...I got engaged, but then he freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And he said he wouldn't bless the marriage, and.." Charlie explained until Vaggie cut her off.

"Wait a fucking kinute. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah." She said, like it was completely normal. "Anyway, I got mad and so he got mad and then he tried to walk away, and I grabbed his glove…" again, Charlie was cut off.

"Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" Vaggie just couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is he wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe he has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

"Yes, they did." She said as scooted a bit away from Vaggie. "But Alastor is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"Radio Demon?"

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches…"

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Bob."

"Eye color?"

"Murder Daydream."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter. Besides, I think he has hooves, not feet."

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if he is a cannibal? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it."

"Excuse me, sir. He is an Overlord."

"All men do it. Trust me."

"Ew! Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love!"

"Doesn't sound like true love."

"Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No. But I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it."

"Stop talking." Vaggie groaned.

"No, no, no. No, no, no. I'd like to meet these…" Charlie began, but once again, was cut off. 

"No, I mean it. Sshhh!" They were silent as Vaggie listened to the background. "Nuggets, go. Go!" Vaggie yelled to thebpiggy pulling the sled, it's a demon pig, he can do awesome shit.

"What are they?"

"Hellhounds."

"Hellhounds? What do we do?" Charlie asked, fear slowly creeping its way into her body. 

"I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I wanna help!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment."

"Excuse me?!" Charlie asked, clearly offended.

"Who marries a man she just met?"

"It's true love!"

"Whoa! Whoa." Vaggie yelled as they made a sharp ass turn.

"BAGGIE!" Charlie yelled.

"It's Vaggie!"

"Duck!" Charlie's yelled as she went to set fire to the hounds.

"You almost set me on fire!"

"But I didn't. Get ready to jump, Nuggets!"

"You don't tell him what to do!"

"Hey!" 

"I do! Jump, Nuggets! Ooh. But I just paid it off. Uh-oh. No, no, no. Ah! No, no, no, no, no!" Vaggie yelled as the two went jumped a gorge.

"Grab on! Pull, Nuggets ! Pull! Woh. I'll replace your sled and everything in it. And I understand if you don't wanna help me anymore." Charlie said all at once as she Vaggie out if a snow pile and began to walk away.

"Of course I don't wanna help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again. But she'll die on her own! I can live with that. Sometimes I really don't like you. Hold up! We're coming." Vaggie called after Charlie after a debate with Fat Nuggets.

"You are?! I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along." Charlie couldn't help but smile. The two then looked all around them. "Arendelle." 

"It's completely frozen."

"But it'll be fine. Angel will thaw it."

"Will he?"

"Yeah. Now come on. This way to the South Mountain?"

"More like this way." Vaggie pointed slight to the right. 

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Charlie said as she admitted the sparkling white snow.

"Yeah! It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go! Am I right? Hi!" A talking snowman said, nuggets accidently locke this head off after being spooked. 

"You're creepy." Vaggie spoke as she tossed his head to Charlie.

"I don't want it!" She yelled tossing it back.

"Woh! Back at ya!"

"Please, don't fucking drop me." The talking snow thing said.

"Come on, it's just a head." Vaggie said.

"No!" Charlie yelled.

"Alright, we got off to a bad start."

"Ew, ew, the body!" She tossed the head and it landed upside down in his body.

"Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"Alright. Wait one second." Charlie quickly fixed the head.

"Oh! Thank you, sweetcheeks!"

"You're welcome."

"Now I'm perfect."

"Well, almost."

"It was like my whole life got upside down. Wooh!" Charlie had accidently pushed a carrot too far into the snows face.

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just…" she fixed it.

"Head rush!"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn. What? Hey! Woh! Oh, I love it even more! Hah. Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Blitzo. And I like warm hugs and sex on the beach."

"Blitzo? That's right, Blitzo."

"And you are?"

"Oh, um...I'm Charlie." 

"And who's the funky-looking pig pen over there? "That's Fat Nuggets."

"Uh-huh. And who's the Pig?"

"Fat Nuggets."

"Oh! They're...oh, okay. Makes things easier for me. Ha! Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too!"

"Blitzo, did Angel build you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Fascinating." Vaggie said from the sidelines.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"How does this work? Ow!" Vaggie said going to touch Blitzo.

"Stop it, Fat Nuggets. Trying to focus here. Yeah, Why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Angel to bring back summer." Vaggie crosses her arms as she spoke.

"Summer?"

"Mm-hmm." Charlie smiled.

"Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." Blitzo spoke.

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow a dandelion fuzz. And I'll be doing whatever an Impman does in summer. A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand. Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer. I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm. And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much fucking cooler I'll be in summer! Da-da...da-doo. Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah-bah-booh. The hot and the cold are both so intense. Put 'em together, it just makes sense! Rat-da-dat-dad-dada-dada-doo. Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a... Happy Impman! When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off se goddamn steam. Oh, the sky will be red. And you guys will be there too. When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!" Blitzo sang his weird little summer song.

"I'm gonna tell him." Vaggie smirked as she watched Snowman… Impman… get so excited about the heat.

"Don't you dare." Charlie scolded her.

"In summer! So, come on! Angels's this way. Let's go bring back fucking summer!" Blitzo shouted.

"I'm coming!" Charlie called, running after him.

"Somebody's gotta tell him." Vaggie smiled and went to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, no. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up." A demon cow said.

"Bark down is drier!" A dragonfly demon spoke back.

"Bark up!"

"Bark down!"

"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" Alastor spoke out to the citizen of Pentagram.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, your Overlordship." A small Shark demon woman said.

"The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall. Here. Pass these out."

"Overlord Alastor, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Pentagrams tradeable goods?" Valentino asked. 

"Princess Charlie has given her orders…" Alastor replied.

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceror to destroy us all?" Valentino said, waving his arms for dramatic emphasis.

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Pentagram from treason." Alastor said, his smile turning slightly sickly.

"Treason?!" Valentino shouted, appalled at such a notion and put his hand on his heart for the drama of it. Suddenly, a horse can be heard, running through the citys gates.

"Woh! Woh! Woh, boy. Easy. Easy." Alastor said, trying to calm the horse down.

"That's Princess Charlie's horse." Someone called from the crowd.

"But where is the Princess?" Another shouted.

"Princess Charlie is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her." Alastor asked. Some of the crowd stepped forward to volunteer 

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" Valentino called out. "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the King, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" He said to his men.. well man and woman, Vox and Velvet, who nodded in response.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Vaggie asked Charlie.

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my brother."

"That's your plan? My coal business is riding on you talking to your brother?"

"Yup."

"So you're not at all afraid of him?"

"Why would I be?"

"Yeah. I bet he's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever. Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." Blitzo said as an ice cicle fell off a tree branch and right into him.

"What now?" Charlie asked as they got to the bottom of the mountain.

"Mm. It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." Vaggie answered.

"Says who?" Charlie asked and Vaggie gave her a look. Charlie huffed and tried to climb the mountain alone, but wasn't really doing such a great job of it.

"What are you doing?" Vaggie asked.

"I'm going to see my brother!"

"You're gonna kill yourself. I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me."

"Or there. How do you know Angel even wants to see you?"

"Alright, I'm...I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here."

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you."

"I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?"

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts."

"Please tell me I'm almost there. Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" Charlie asked, not even three feet from the ground.

"Hang on." 

"Hey, Fat Nuggets? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to fucking go." Blitzo said as he pointed to the ice staircase leading up the mountain.

"Ha-ha. Thank goodness! Catch! Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise. Woh." Charlie spoke as she jumped into Vaggies arms.

"Now that's ice. I might cry." Vaggie said, memorized at the staircase in front of her. Just because she was in the coal business, didn't mean she didn't appreciate the beauty in ice.

"Go ahead. I won't judge."

"Alright, take it easy, boy. Come here, I gotcha. Okay. You stay right here, buddy. Flawless." They climbed the stars until they reached the door to the ice castle.

"Knock. Just knock. Why isn't she fucking knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock? Dumb bitch." Blitzo stated.

"It opened. That's a first." Charlie said as she just opened the door. "Oh, you should probably wait out here."

"What?" Vaggie asked, looking a bit disappointed. I mean, she did just travel all that way.

"Last time I introduced him to someone , he froze everything."

"But...but...oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! I may be in the coal business but this is so cool!"

"Bye, Fat Nuggets." Blitzo said.

"You too, Blitzo."

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. One...two...three...four…"

"Whoa. Angel? It's me, Charlie." Charlie called out when she entered the castle.

"Charlie?" Angel said, stepping out from around the corner.

"Wow. Angel, you look different. It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing."

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Angel smiled while looking at his hands.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known... "

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please." Angel said, shooting her towards the door.

"But I just got here."

"You belong down in Pentagram."

"So do you."

"No, Charlie. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that…"

"Fifty-eight...fifty-nine...sixty." 

"Wait. What is that?" Angel asked.

"Hi, I'm Blitzo and I like warm hugs!"

"Blitzo?"

"You fucking built me you wonderful bitch. Remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

"Um...I think so?"

"He's just like the one we built as kids." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah." Angel smiled. 

"Angel, we were so close. We can be like that again."

"Catch me!"

"Slow down! Charlie!" The memory played back in Angel's head.

"No, we can't. Goodbye, Charlie." Angel said, turning around.

"Angel, wait."

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here." Charlie pleaded.

"Charlie, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

"Yeah, but…"

"I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

"Actually, we're not."

"What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know?"

"What do I not know?"

"Pentagram's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

"What?"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Oh, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I...I don't know how!" Angel panicked.

"Sure you can. I know you can! Cause for the first time in forever…"

"Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"

"You don't have to be afraid."

"No escape from the storm inside of me!"

"We can work this out together."

"I can't control the curse!"

"We'll reverse the storm with me."

"Oh, Charlie, please. You'll only make it worse!"

"Don't panic."

"There's so much fear!"

"We'll make the sun shine bright."

"You're not safe here!"

"We can face this thing together. We can change this winter weather, and everything will be all right."

"No! I can't!" Angel yelled, accidently shooting off some magic, hitting Charlie by mistake.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Vaggie yelled as she came in upon hearing the argument.

"I'm okay. I'm fine."

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just...you have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together."

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Anna, I think we should go." Vaggie tried.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Angel."

"Yes, you are." Angel conjured up a giant ass snow beast who picked up Charlie and Vaggie.

"Stop. Put us down!" Charlie yelled.

"Go away!" He tossed them out the door.

"Heads up! Watch out for my ass!" Blitzo yelled.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Charlie yelled at the snow giant.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Feisty pants." Vaggie tried to call Charlie down.

"Let me GO!" She pushed Vague off of her.

"Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down!"

"Okay! Alright! I'm Okay!"

"Just let the snowman be."

"I'm calm." Charlie then proceeded to throw a snowball at the snow giant, pissing him off even more.

"Great. Oh, come on! See now you made him mad!" Vaggie yelled.

"I'll distract him. You guys go. No, no! Not you guys! This just got a whole damn lot harder." Blitzo said.

"What are you doing?" Vaggie asks as Charlie releases the branch of a tree and as it snaps upright it knocks the snowman back. "Whoa!"

"I got him!"

"Whoa! Stop!"

"It's a hundred foot drop."

"It's two hundred."

"Ow! What's that for?"

"I'm digging a snow anchor." Vaggie said, fixing them up so they can go down the mountain since the stars are no longer in use.

"Okay. What if we fall?"

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there, it'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully. Okay, Charlie. On three."

"Okay."

"One... "

"You tell me when, I'm ready to go."

"Two…"

"I was born ready! Yes!"

"Calm down."

"Three!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! If you love Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss, please check out TrueKindaLove19. Screams From Hell is their newest story and I'm positive you will love it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The long awaited final chapter of Frozen Hell!
> 
> Reminder: I do not own Hazbin Hotel or Helluva boss (belongs to Vivziepop) or Frozen (belongs to Disney) I just combined the two 😁

"What the...? Whoa! That happened." Vaggie said.

"Man, am I out of shape! There we go. Hey, Charlie! Fat Nuggets! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost the giant menstrual cycle back there! Hey. We were just talking about you." Blitzo said as the snow giant appeared. "All good things, all good things. No! This is not making much of a difference, is it?"

"Blitzo!" Charlie shouted.

"Hang in there, guys!"

"Go Faster! Wait, what? Vaggie!" Everyone jumped.

"Don't come back!" Snow giant yelled.

"We won't. Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow. Blitzo!"

"I can't feel my fucking legs!" Blitzo shouted. "I can't feel my legs!"

"Those are my legs." Vaggie deadpanned.

"Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt. Oh, that feels better. Hey, Sven! He found us. Who's my cute little piggy wiggy?" Blitzo said in a cute baby talk voice.

"Don't talk to him like that. Here." Vaggie helped Charlie up.

"Woh!"

"You okay?"

"Thank you. How's your head?"

"Ah! Ooh! Uh...it uh...it's fine. Uh...I'm good. Uh...I've got a thick skull." She laughed.

"I don't have a skull...or fucking bones. What the fuck?" Blitzo stated.

"So...uh...so now what?"

"Now what? Now what?! Oooh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Pentagram with the weather like this. And then there's your coal business and we…" Charlie panicked.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my coal business. Worry about your hair?!"

"What? I just fell off a cliff! You should see your hair."

"No, yours is turning pink!"

"Pink? It's...what?"

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?"

"Does it look bad?"

"No."

"You hesitated." Blitzo deadpanned.

"No, I-I didn't. Anna, you need help. Okay? Come on."

"Okay! Where are we going?" Blitzo asked.

"To see my friends."

"The love experts?" Charlie askedm

"Love experts?!" Blitzo winked.

"Uh-huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen them do it before."

"I like to consider myself a love expert." Blitzo stated.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!" Angel spoke to himself.

"Look, Sven. The sky's awake." Blitzo randomly said. 

"Are you cold?" Vaggie asked.

"A little."

"Uh...uh...wait. Uh...come here." She takes her to the steam vent and she holds out her hand to warm up.

"Ooh."

"So, uh...about my friends. Well, I say friends, they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Nuggs until they, you know, kind of took us in." Vaggie explained.

"They did?"

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy. Really, really heavy. Which you'll...but you know, you'll get it. They're fine. They mean well."

"Vaggie, they sound wonderful."

"Okay then. Meet my family. Hey, guys!"

"They're rocks." Charlie stated 

"You are a sight for sore eyes." Vaggie spoke to one of the rocks.

"She's fucking nuts!" Blitzo whispered.

"Hey, woh. I didn't even recognize you. You've lost so much weight."

"I'll distract them while you run. Hi, Fat Nuggets's family! It's nice to meet you! Because I love you, Charlie, I insist you run. I understand you're love experts! Wooh. Why aren't you fucking running?" 

"Uh...okay. Well, I'm gonna go."

"No, no, no! Chalrie, wait!"

"Vaggie!"

"Vaggie's home!" One of the random rock things yelled.

"Vaggie's home! Wait. Who the fuck is Vaggie?" Blitzo questioned.

"Ah, let me look at you."

"Take off your clothes! I'll wash them…"

"No! I'm...I'm gonna keep my clothes on. Look, it's great to see you all, but where is the big guy?"

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom."

"I earned my fire crystal."

"I passed a liver fart."

"Vaggie, pick me up!"

"You're getting big. Good for you." Vaggie smiled.

"Things? They're things." Charlie smiled.

"She's brought a girl!"

"A girl!" All the things yelled.

"What's going on?"

"I've learned to just roll with it."

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Vaggie."

"Wait, wait, wait! Oh. Um...no."

"You've got the wrong idea."

"No."

"No. That's not why I brought her here."

"Right. We're not. I'm not…"

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a woman? Is it the clumpy way she walks?"

"What?"

"Or the grumpy way she talks?"

"Oh, no."

"Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of her feet?"

"Hey!"

"And though we know she washes well she always ends up sorta smelly."

"But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet."

"That's nice. But…"

"So she's a bit of a fixer upper. So she's got a few flaws."

"Like her peculiar brain, dear."

"Her thing for the reindeer."

"That's a little outside of nature's laws."

"This is not about me!"

"So she's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love."

"Um…"

"Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here."

"I'll say. So tell me dear, is it the way that he runs scared?"

"Or that she's socially impaired?"

"Or that she only likes to tinkle in the woods?"

"I did not need to know that."

"Are you holding back your fondness due to her unmanly blondness?"

"Or the way she covers up that she's the honest goods?  
She's just a bit of a fixer upper. She's got a couple of' bugs."

"No, I don't!"

"Her isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs. So she's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix her up with you."

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!"

"So she's a bit of a fixer upper."

"That's a minor thing."

"Her quote "engagement" is a flex arrangement."

"And by the way, I don't see no ring."

"So she's a bit of a fixer upper, her brain's a bit betwixt. Get the fiance out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!"

"We aren't saying you can change him cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed. But throw a little love their way…"

"Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best! True love brings out the best!"

"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about."

"We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove."

"The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is…" Blitzo chimed in.

"True, true, true, true, love. Love, love, love, true love. True…"

"Do you, Charlie, take Vagatha, to be your thingfully wedded…"

"Wait, what?!" Charlie shreiked.

"You're getting married." The priest thing smiled.

"Love!"

"Charlie!" Vaggie yelled as Charlie fell to the floor.

"She's as cold as ice." 

"There is strange magic here."

"Grand Thingy!"

"Come, come. Bring her here to me. Charlie, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your brother. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever."

"What? No."

"But you can remove it, right?"

"I cannot. I'm sorry, Vaggie. If it was her head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?"

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?"

"Charlie, we've got to get you back to Alastor."

"Alastor."

"Pull us out, Nuggs. Blitzo! Come on!"

"I'm coming! Let's go kiss Alastor Who is this Alastor!?"

"We are here to find Princess Charlie. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the King. Do you understand?" Alastor spoke.

"Yes, sir."

"The King, Come on!"

"Up there!"

"Come on!"

"No! Please!" Angel begged as the demons invaded his ice castle.

"Go round!"

"Stay away!"

"Fire! Fire! Get him! Get him!"

"King Angel! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

"Oh, no. What have I done? Why did you bring me here?" Angel asked once they ended up back in Pentagram.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Alastor replied.

"But I'm a danger to Pentagram. Get Charlie."

"Charlie has not returned. If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please."

"Don't you see, I can't. You have to tell them to let me go."

"I will do what I can."

"Just hang in there. Come on, buddy, faster!" Vaggie yelled.

"I'll meet you guys at the castle!" Blitzo said as he felt off the sled.

"Stay out of sight, Blitzo!"

"I will! Hello!" He said as he slid past some citizens.

"It's alive!"

"It's Princess Charlie!" A castle guard yelled.

"Are you go-gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about me."

"Charlie! Oh, you had us worried sick."

"My Lady."

"Get her warm and find Overlord Alastor, immediately."

"We will. Thank you."

"Make sure she's safe!"

"I'm going back out to look for Princess Charlie." Alastor spoke.

"You cannot risk going out there again." Rosie, another Overlord, spoke.

"If anything happens to her…"

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Pentagram has left."

"He's in here."

"Charlie! You're so cold."

"Alastor, you have to kiss me."

"What?"

"Now! Now!"

"Woh. Slow down."

"We'll give you two some privacy." The servers left.

"What happened out there?"

"Angel struck me with his powers."

"You said he'd never hurt you."

"I was wrong."

"Charlie?"

"He froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true love's kiss." Alastor leaned down to kiss her, but stopped, just before their lips touched.

"Oh, Charlie. If only there was someone out there who loved you." He pulled back, smirking evilly.

"What?" Alastor gets up and walks towards the window. "You said you did."

"As an Overlord in line in the kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere."

"But...what are you talking about?"

"As heir, Angel was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with him. But you…" he turned to her.

"Alastor?" 

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little….. accident for Angel."

"Alastor. No, stop."

"But then he doomed himself, and you were dumb enough to go after him."

"Please."

"All that's left now is to kill Angel and bring back summer."

"You're no match for Angel."

"No, you're no match for Angel. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Pentagram from it's downfall."

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh, I already have." Alastor then locked Charlie in the room, leaving her alone.

"Please, somebody help. Please. Please!"

"It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to our second death."

"Princess Charlie is...dead." Alastor spoke as he came into another room with the rest of the Overlords.

"What...? What happened to her?" Rosie asked.

"She was killed by King Angel."

"No! Her own brother." Valentino spoke, shocked.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms." Alastor lied through his teeth.

"There can be no doubt now, King Angel is a monster and we are all in grave danger."

"Overlord Alastor, Pentagram looks to you." Rosie spoke.

"With a heavy heart, I charge King Angel of Pentagram with treason and sentence him to death." Alastor bowed his head, smirking.

"Hurry Up! He's dangerous. Move quickly." A guard yelled. 

"Be careful."

"It won't open!"

"It's frozen shut."

"What is it, buddy? Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you? I don't understand you when you talk like that. Ah! Stop it! Put me down! No, Nuggets! We're not going back! She's with her true love. What the… Charlie! Come on! Come on, boy!" Vaggie said hurriedly as things started to come back to her.

"Help." Charlie called.

"Charlie! Oh, no."

"Blitzo? Blitzo, get away from there."

"Whoa! So this is heat. I FUCKING love it. Ooh! But don't touch it! So, where's Alastor What happened to your kiss?" Blitzo said playing with fire.

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love."

"But we ran all the way here? That lying, conniving mother fucker of a donkey's ass."

"Please, Blitzo, you can't stay here, you'll melt."

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you. Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is."

"That's okay, I do. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like, you know, how Vaggie brought you back here to Alastor and left you forever."

"Vaggie…. loves me?"

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you? Dumb hoe." The fire starts to melt his face and he pushes his nose back in. 

"Blitzo, you're melting."

"Some people are worth fucking melting for. Just maybe not right this second! Don't worry, I've got it! We're going to get through... Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something. It's Vaggie and Nuggets! They're coming back this way."

"They...they are?"

"Wow, she's really moving fast. I guess I was wrong. I guess Vaggie doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

"Help me up, Blitzo. Please."

"No, no, no, no, no. No fucking way. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I need to get to Vaggie."

"Why? Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent Fat Piggy Queen! Come on! Look out! Uh...back this way! Slide, Charlie! We made it!"

"Come on, buddy, faster!" Vaggie told Nugs.

"Vaggie!"

"Keep going!"

"VAGGIE!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Nuggets! Good boy."

"Vaggie. Vaggie."

"Charlie!"

"Angel! You can't run from this!" Alastor called to Angel who was making his way back to his ice castle.

"Just take care of my sister."

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart."

"No."

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead...because of you."

"No." Angel's eyes widened in fear and sadness.

"Vaggie?"

"Anna!"

"Angel? No!"

"Charlie! Oh, Charlie. No..no, please, no." Everyone shouted and whatnot as Charlie sacrificed herself to save her brother from being slain by Alastor.

"Charlie?" Charlie started to thaw out as Angel hugged her FROZEN ice body.

"Charlie?"

"Oh, Angel."

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you." Charlie smiled.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Love will thaw... Love. Of course."

"Angel?"

"Love." Angel then thawed out all of Pentagram.

"I knew you could do it."

"Hands down, this is the best day of my fucking life...and quite possibly the last." Blitzo said as he began to melt, but Angel smiled and gave him his own snow flurry. "THANK YOU! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE BITCH! FUCK YES!"

"Charloe? But he froze your heart." Alastor said, not believing what he was saying.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Then Charlie proceeded to punch the Overlord in his smug, grinning face.

"I will return this scoundrel to his own territory. We shall see what his twelve big sisters think of his behavior." Rosie said as she threw Alastor into a cell on a ship.

"This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized. Ow! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? No? I demand to see the King! Valentino demanded.

"Oh, I have a message from the King. Pentagram will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with the Overlord of Sick." A guard smiled.

"SEX! It's SEX!"

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on. Come on…" Charlie smiled as she pulled Vaggie down the streets of Pentagram.

"Ow! Okay, okay. Here I come. Ah! Pole!"

"Oops. Sorry. Okay. Okay. Here we are. I owe you a wagon.. thing."

"Are you serious?" Vaggie's eyes widened.

"Yes! And it's the latest model."

"No. I-I can't accept this."

"You have to! No returns. No exchanges. King's orders. He's named you the official Pentagram Coal Master and Deliverer."

"What? That's not a thing."

"Oh, sure it is. And it even has a cup spear holder. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I could kiss you! I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd...may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?" Vaggie stuttered and Charlie kissed her.

"We may." Charlie smiled.

"Fucking Summer!" Blitzo yelled happily. He notices some flowers, "Ooh. Hello."

"Are you ready?" Angel smiled and he frozen the ground into a skating rink.

"I like the open gates." Charlie smiled back.

"We are never closing them again." Then Angel proceeded to ice up some skates for his sister.

"Oh, Angel, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate…"

"Come on, you can do it!"

"Look out, Pig coming through!" Vaggie yelled.

"I got it. I got it. Ooh! I don't got it! I don't got it!"

"Hey, guys." Blitzo waved.

"That's it, Blitzo."

"Glide and pivot and glide and pivot…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please stay tuned for the next part of Hazbin Movie Parodies!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little off from the movie, I haven't seen it in so long and my Disney Plus isn't working at the moment, but if you see anything that should be fixed or notice anything at all that I should, please let me know so I can fix it! Thank you! Love you all! 
> 
> And don't forget to let me know what other movies you would like to see!


End file.
